Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: yaoi, swearing, sonadow, metion of rape. rated t. Sonic's been "hurt" by Eggman, can Shadow heal his pain? summary sucks, story rocks. SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Insane: Hello mai peeps!

Shadow: What a smarmy title...

Sonic: WTH does that mean?

Insane: People, this is my first official fic! YAAAAAAY! *confetti falls from the ceiling*

Shadow: Considering how much of it you READ, I guess I should expect your first posted fic to be Sonadow...

Sonic: Come on, Shads, you know you love it!

Insane: Am I the only one on topic? Weeeeeeeird...Usually it's the exact opposite.

Shadow: Oh yeah... Sorry, Insane, I forgot. Sonic, do the thing.

Sonic: *whining* Why do I have to do it?

Insane: Think of all the things I could do to you with my keyboard...

Shadow: ROFL

Sonic: OK OK OK OK OK, here. Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl does NOT own Sonic and Co. Somebody else does. Sega, and maybe some other peeps. But Insane owns NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. And since the plot was largely inspired by "The Screams They Never Heard" by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, one could argue that she doesn't even own that.

Insane: Please don't sue me... I'm BROKE!

Shadow: Also, yaoi fans, you should definitely check out TSTNH. It really is an excellent story. ;) Even if you're not a Sonknux fan... it's still worth checking out.

Insane: Agreed. BTW, Flamers, I am close friends with the Tails Doll... SO NO FLAMES IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES! THIS IS YAOI. THERE IS RAPE. THERE MAY BE MPREG. THERE IS CUSSING. A LOT OF CUSSING. I WILL TRY TO KEEP THIS RATED T. I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE HOW TO WRITE LEMON. I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANT IT. THIS IS, AS STATED BEFORE, SONADOW. THERE IS ALSO A FAIR AMOUNT OF FLUFF, BOTH FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE. THERE WILL BE LITTLE TO NO AMY BASHING, ALTHOUGH I DO LIKE PORTRAYING HER AS A PSYCHO, I DON'T THINK IT FITS IN THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, LEAVE. I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO STAY... BUT I'D LIKE YOU TO. ^^

Sonic: Wow...

Shadow: I'm kinda scared now... She's crazy...

Sonic: Worse than Amy...

Insane:*Clears throat* On with the fic! R&R, mai peeps!

~Chapter 1: Shattered Emeralds~

~Narrator's POV~

The cell was small, and cold. Under any other circumstances, this would have driven its current occupant as insane as the author of this fanfic- (A/N: Narrator-Dude, don't break the fourth wall in the SECOND sentence! Sheesh... It's too late now...) Sorry, Insane. Anyway... Under other conditions, the cell's occupant would be pacing, unable to sit still, even for a moment. But the occupant was curled into a tight little ball in the corner, trembling, and if you listened, you could hear soft sobbing.

This broken-down prisoner was none other than the famous hero, Sonic. But he was in absolute shambles. The cobalt fur of the hero seemed to have lost its glossy sheen... But worse, the once shining emeralds that were his eyes had lost their beautiful luster. His quills were a mess, and his body ached.

The reason? He had just had something stolen from him, by the last person he'd _EVER_ expect. His innocence had been brutally ripped from him by his worst enemy, despite his pleas for him to stop.

_~The Mystic Ruins : Earlier that day~_

_"Is that all you got, Egg-Butt?!" Sonic forced as much of his trademark cockiness into the remark as he possibly could. He looked up at the evil doctor with a smirk._

_The clearing was littered with scrap metal, although at one point it _had_ been a giant killer robot._

_To Sonic's surprise, the human smirked back. "Not by a long shot, Sonic."_

Sonic whimpered as the memories flashed through his head. He _really_ didn't want to remember. He'd already lived through it once! He shouldn't have to keep going over it in his head!

_"Get, ready, rodent. You have no idea what I have in store for you."_

_"You'll have to catch me first, Egghead!"_

_"Oh, I will. And I have some very special plans for you."_

Sonic shuddered just thinking about those three horrid words...

_"...very special plans..."_

"Oh, Chaos, make it stop!" Sonic shouted to no-one.

_Sonic wouldn't have gotten caught if he'd been looking where he'd been running. You'd think that was a skill that would be natural to someone who could break the sound barrier, considering the injuries he would get in a collision at those speeds. Sadly, Sonic was too busy being cocky to care, and so didn't notice the tree. He was knocked out cold from the force of hitting it._

_Sonic awoke chained to an uncomfortable table._

_"Hello, Sonic. It's nice to see you awake."_

_Sonic couldn't have explained it then, before it happened, but now he knew why he'd had such a feeling of dread when he'd looked into those horrible eyes..._

Sonic was miserable. He honestly just wanted to die. He'd been violated, used like a toy and then thrown into the small cell. He had begged and pleaded for Eggman to stop, but his frantic cries had, if anything, made the horrible human more determined to violate him. He whimpered just thinking about what Eggman had done... He'd _never_ expected this... Who would? And it hurt... A lot... Sonic wished he could sleep, and maybe get away from the horrid memories and pain, but he wasn't that lucky. The pain kept him awake... And it was likely that this wouldn't be the last time... Sonic doubted Eggman had only planned to do this once.

Though Sonic didn't notice, there were loud crashing noises, a thud that shook the floor, and the clanking of metal shoes coming down the hall.

~End Chapter~

Insane: I'm SOOOO SOOOOORRY, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere! I couldn't think of any other way to knock Sonic out! I know the first chapter is REALLY similar to yours, but it will veer, I promise!

Sonic: ZOMFC! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, INSANE!

Shadow: "ZOMFC"?

Sonic: "Zombies! Oh My Fucking Chaos!"

Insane: ... Zombies?

Shadow: ...Okay then...

Insane: PEEPS! R&R!

Sonic: Insane doesn't care if you just tell her you want a cookie.

Shadow: Or if you say she's crazy...

Insane: I take it as a compliment. XD

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Insane: HELLO MAI PEEPS! IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE!

Sonic: She lost it again...

Shadow: You're saying she FOUND it?

Insane: Found what?

Sonic/Shadow: Your sanity.

Insane: I never had any. What are you talking about?

Sonic: Never mind. Shadow, do the thing.

Shadow: Fine... Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl owns nothing, not even the laptop she's typing on. The idea for the plot came from InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere's "The Screams They Never Heard".

Sonic: Seriously, if you like yaoi, check it out!

Insane: WARNINGS: FLAMING WILL RESULT IN TAILS DOLL-RELATED DEATH. YAOI. RAPE. CUSSING. SONADOW. FLUFF. LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE.

Shadow: That being said, R&R!

Insane: Here comes Shadow!

~ Chapter 2: Healing Rubies~

~Shadow's POV~

_Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Nice, calm and quiet. Just how I like it..._

I was just resting, glad to have a minute to think without worrying about somebody trying to use me to achieve their own ends, or dealing with certain corrupt military organizations... It was nice. The breeze was blowing, rustling the leaves of the trees around me. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the foliage was a beautiful green.

_But not nearly as beautiful green as Sonic's eyes, or as brilliant blue as his fur... WAIT, WHAT! What the fuck am I thinking! ? ! ? ! ?_

Actually, that's been happening a lot recently. I'd be thinking about something totally unrelated, and randomly start thinking about Faker. That made me nervous. Not about being gay, no, I've known that for my whole life... It was part of my creation. Gerald Robotnik had manipulated my genes so that I couldn't fall in love with Maria, or any woman for that matter. What really had me freaked was _why Faker!_

_Because, _a voice in my head said,_ Sonic treats you right. He adamantly maintains that he's your friend, and in fact, he was your _first_ friend since Maria. He cares about you, forgives you for all the things you've done, sees you as more than an experiment... Shall I go on?_

Okay, so maybe I do have feelings for Sonic... and I really don't think I mind. I mean, once you get past the whole "annoying, cocky, foolish, idiot who behaves like a six-year-old" exterior and really get to know him, he's the exact opposite. And he's fun to be around. I mean, why else would I accept all those race challenges? You will probably never hear me admit it, but I love spending time with him.

But more than that, I love _him_. I love his beautiful laugh. His slender, graceful form, that cocky smile forever glued to his muzzle. The way his emerald eyes shined. His witty comments and amazing sense of humor. I'll admit, but only to you, that I was more under his spell than Amy. (A/N: Shadow! You broke the damn fourth wall!)(Shadow: Sorry.)

But that pink stalker wasn't in _love_, no way. She had massive _attraction_ for him because he was a hero. She didn't love him for _him_. I could've cared less about him being a hero. I would love him either way.

_CRAAAAAAACK!_

I jumped about a foot in the air at the noise that jarred me out of my thoughts. _What the fuck was THAT! ? ! ? ! ?_

I ran toward the source of the noise in time to see Eggman's Hovercraft Thingy With Giant Claws flying off... With an unconsious blue hedgehog trapped in one of said giant claws.

I shot off after them like a rocket.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Go buy the worst Sonic game in existence: Sonic '06! Join the hordes of angry fans rioting outside of Sega HQ!

And now back to your regularly scheduled Fanfic.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Still Shadow's POV~

I chased Eggman all the way to his base. Of course, as soon as I got anywhere near the place, I got bombarded by robots. They weren't that tough, but they made me lose valuable time. I wished I could've just Chaos Controled inside, but I didn't have an emerald. I'd have to settle for the slower "on foot" method.

Unfortunately, the "on foot" method has another drawback. Eggman's base was huge. And it would put the Labyrinth of Greek legend to shame in the maze department. I hate to admit it, but I was lost. I walked around, seeing the same halls, for at least an hour.

But finally, I heard a voice.

"E-eggman? W-what d-do you w-want? W-what are you d-doing?"

It was Sonic. But not the cocky, fearless voice he usually had. No, he sounded terrified.

"Hush, Sonic. It will only hurt for a while."

What was he going to do to my Sonic? I continued running until I came to a big-ass steel door. I attempted a spindash. Nothing. Shit. I could hear soft whispering, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I did hear Sonic's terrifed reply.

"W-why w-would you ask _that_! W-wha-"

Something muffled Sonic's response. Infuriated, I began throwing Chaos Spears at the door. Still nothing. Chaosdamnit. I was beginning to freak out. What was he doing to Sonic?

"Stop! Please! Stop touching me!"

And then the screaming started. It sounded like the poor kid was in agony. I threw everything I had short of a Chaos Blast at the door. Ten minutes of constant attacking made the door finally give. I ran into the room and stopped short. Eggman and Sonic weren't in the room. They had probably gone through the open door on the other side.

But what really had my attention was the operating table in the middle of the room. There were metal cuffs on the table, and the table itself was stained with blood and... _something_... What had happened... ZOMFC!

That Chaosdamnmotherfuckingsonofa bitch had _RAPED_ Sonic.

And I have _NEVER_ been this pissed. Not even at G.U.N. for ARK.

I ran through the door into a hall filled with security cells. As I ran down the hall, I saw him. The jackass that had stolen Sonic's innocence. Before I could even think, my body reacted, and I tackled him. I punched him in the face until he was out cold. Then, without even glancing back, I ran off in search of my Sonic.

It didn't take long for me to come to a cell that had a trembling blue furball in the corner. Sonic was shivering as though freezing, and whimpering fearfully.

I Chaos Speared the cell door and walked inside. Caught up in his own misery, Sonic didn't even notice. When I put my hand on his back, he yelped and flinched away.

"Calm down, Faker, it's just me. Everything will be fine."

He looked up at me. "Sh-shadow?" His voice was cracked and thick from crying. I scooped him up, and looked him up and down. He looked awful. The inside of his thighs were stained red, his normally perfect quills were in disarray, and his usually shining emerald eyes were dull, lifeless, and red from crying. It made me hurt just looking at him.

Carrying him bridal style, I made my way to the nearest house that belonged to someone I trusted: Rouge's place.

~End of Chapter~

Insane: That's a wrap!

Shadow: I think I might be OOC...

Sonic: You're nearly impossible to keep in character. I think she did alright.

Insane: R&R, MAI PEEPS!

Sonic: Please!

~Insanity OUT!~


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Insane: HELLO, MAI PEEPS!

Sonic: Why do you always say that?

Shadow: She likes talking like that...

Rouge: She's weird...

Sonic: Why are YOU here?

Shadow: She's in the chapter.

Insane: Yup! And she has to do the thing!

Rouge: Damn! disclaimer: PEOPLE! insaneshadowfangirl DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! NEED I SAY MORE! ? ! ? And the plot was inspired by "The Screams They Never Heard"! Check it out, yaoi fans!

Insane: WARNINGS: THESE DON'T CHANGE, PEOPLES! FLAMERS WILL BE PUNISHED BY TAILS DOLL, YAOI, RAPE, CUSSING, SONADOW, FLUFF! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Sonic/Shadow/Rouge: R&R!

~Chapter 3: Friends Like These...~

~Rouge's POV~

It was a nice, calm afternoon. I was relaxing on my couch, reading the new murder mystery that had just come out, enjoying my day off.

Then the door was kicked open by a black and crimson hedgehog, and all hell broke loose.

I jumped about a foot in the air and literally fell off the couch in surprise.

Shadow The Hedgehog was standing in my doorway, looking torn between pissed off and freaked out.

And in his strong ebony arms was the last person I'd expect. Sonic The Hedgehog was snuggled in Shadow's arms. His face was cutely nuzzled into Shadow's soft white tuft of chest fur. But, at the same time, Sonic looked horrible.

"Shadow?" I asked. "What in the world happened?"  
Shadow didn't answer, just walked over to my now vacant couch. He set down his load, sat next to him, and stroked his quills.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, and I was surprised to hear his voice crack, "Do you... think I'm... gross?"

"Sonikku," Shadow said in the most gentle voice I have _EVER_ heard him use, "I could never, _never, NEVER_ think you were gross. Eggman is gross. It's not your fault, Sonikku, it's his."

_'Sonikku? WTF' _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But then again, I still didn't have the full story.

"Shadow, I need to know what's going on."

Shadow looked up, startled, as though he'd only just now noticed I was here. Which was weird, considering it was _my_ house. Something was definitely up.

"Rouge." Shadow's voice was quiet, but firm. "I need you to call Tails."

"Not until I know what's going on."

"Listen. I only want to put him through this once. Call Tails. Tell him to bring Rose and Knucklehead. Okay?"

I now knew this was serious. I headed off to make the call.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Trusting evil scientists can result in world domination. Make sure to talk to your kids about not trusting evildoers. This has been a "The More You Know" message.

Now back to the fic.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

~Narrator's POV~

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles burst into Rouge's living room in a flurry of panic.

All at once, they began shouting at Rouge and Shadow.

"What happened! ? !"

"What did you do to my Sonic, Shadow? ! ? !"

"Amy, calm down! Shadow didn't do anything!"

"How do you know, Knuckles!"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that, Amy!"

"Well, I want to know what Shadow did to MY SONIC!"

"Amy, Rouge said over the phone that Shadow mentioned Eggman. Whatever happened, it's way more likely that Eggman did it than Shadow!"

"Thank you, Tails."

"Well, I still don't believe it, Knuckles."

Shadow finally had had enough. "Listen to me, Rose. I would not, could not, did not hurt Sonic. And if I could bring myself to hurt him, which I have already stated I could not, I would never hurt him in the way that Eggman did."

Amy's eyes went wide. "What happened..."

Shadow sighed. Sonic had been moved to the guest bedroom, so hopefully, he was still sleeping. "I want you to stay calm, he's sleeping."

"Get on with it!" Rouge was getting irritated.

"Eggman... did something unforgivable... he... he... raped... him..."

The reactions were as expected. Everyone freaked out. No need to explain, I'm sure you guys can imagine their reactions. (A/N: Noes! The fourth wall! Dude, quit breaking it! And explain! Or the chapter will be too short!)

Ahem, sorry, Insane. I'll get right on that.

Amy actually screamed. Then she began swearing at the top of her lungs. Rouge went wide-eyed, possibly due in part to Amy's potty mouth, which was now spouting curses and oaths so violent that they can not be repeated without the author changing the rating to "M"(A/N: SERIOUSLY! Narrator-Dude, If you don't stop breaking the forth wall, Imma replace ya.). Knuckles looked disgusted, then pissed off, then started talking like Amy.

All of this was too much for the poor kitsune, and he burst into tears. Tails cried, knowing how horrible the pain his brother was going through must be, knowing that he couldn't help, and realizing just how awful Eggman was.

"T-tails? Amy? Knux? Why are you here...?".

All heads swiveled to the source of the voice. Sonic was standing in the doorway, looking no better than the last time he was described. (A/N:Grrrr... I JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL!)

Everybody in the room got up and hugged Sonic, gently. Even Amy, who normally glomps him as hard as she can, was extremely gentle. But Shadow was the one who held on the longest. Sonic clung to him, sobbing.

Shadow really didn't want to be away from Sonic at a time like this. He wanted to make sure he would be all right. Thankfully, he had an idea that would enable him to keep a close eye on the traumatized fuzzball. And with how clingy the azure hedgie had been to Shadow since the "incident", he didn't think Sonic would decline his offer.

"Sonic, would you like to stay at my house for a while?"

Sonic's eyes lit up for a split second, and he almost smiled.

Almost.

"Please?" He said, as if afraid of rejection.

"Of course."

~End of Chapter~

Insane: HA! I still made Amy psycho!

Sonic: But this is Sonadow... So... She... she won't try to kill us, right?

Insane: Don't worry, it'll be fine. I said little to no Amy-bashing. I think her killing you counts as Amy-bashing.

Sonic: Whew...

Shadow: R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Insane: HELLO MAI PEEPS! IT'S GREAT TA SEE YA! I LOVE YELL-TYPING!

Sonic: Can't you be sane for five minutes?

Shadow: There's a reason she calls herself "Insane", Sonikku.

Scourge: Really? I thought that was her actual name...

Sonic: One: What the fuck are you doing here? Two: Are you really that stupid? Who'd name their daughter "Insane"?

Scourge: I'm going to ignore the second question, and as for the first one, I'm here to do the thing. DISCLAIMER: COME ON ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? ! ? ! THE STORY IS ON FANFICTION! DO YOU REALLY THINK insaneshadowfangirl OWNS SONIC & CO? IF SHE DID, SHE'D HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY HER OWN LAPTOP. AND THE IDEA FOR THE PLOT CAME FROM "The Screams They Never Heard". Yaoi fans, check it out!

Insane: Thanks, Scourgey. Sonikku, as for your third question, I think if my parents knew then what they know now about how I'd turn out, Insane may have been on the list. XD

Scourge: Scourgey? ! ? ! O.o

Shadow: Get used to it, Green.

Sonic: She calls him Shadzie!

Scourge: How do you stand her...

Shadow: It's either put up with Insane or be chained up in her closet...

Scourge: O.O I'm outta here! *Runs off, breaking the sound barrier instantly*

Shadow: Got something to say? Review! We don't care what it is. Just remember: FLAMES=TAILS DOLL-RELATED REVENGE!

Sonic: The warnings haven't changed. If you've made it this far, you clearly don't care.

Inasne: And Insane said, "Let there be FanFiction!" And there was FanFiction.

Sonic: Nice, Bible reference.

Insane: Let there be FanFiction!

~Chapter 4: Nightmare of Flashbacks~

~Shadow's POV~

After everyone said their good-byes at Rouge's place, I'd once again picked up my favorite blue puff-ball bridal style. I'd run off to my apartment, brought the poor hedgie inside, laid him down on the couch, and walked around without a word, locking all the doors and windows that led to the outside world. When I turned to look at him, I could tell that just that simple action had made him relax considerably. Next, I stuck him in the bathroom and told him to take a hot shower. I added that a bath would probably make him feel better than a shower, but that I knew he didn't like baths because he was a major aquaphobic, and that was okay, as long as he was comfortable.

While he was getting cleaned up, I made food, chili dogs, of course. That's the one thing I know he'll eat. Tails told me about one time at the carnival when he was trying to get his big brother to eat a corn dog... He had to explain what it was and why it was safe to eat ten times! And Sonic still wouldn't try the damn thing! Tails ended up practically forcing him to try it, and of course he loved it. He's so stubborn, but I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for him.

Sonic was now sleeping on the couch. I was watching him worriedly. He kept twitching and whimpering, making me nervous about what he was dreaming about.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Drink Eggman Energy! The energy drink that gives you failed ideas for world domination, and an over abundance of dumb nicknames for your enemies! Side effects may include being attacked by blue hedgehogs, sprouting an EPIC mustache, going bald, and gaining enough weight that you become egg-shaped.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Insane: SORRY TO INTERUPPT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I JUST WANTED TO SAY: RAPE AHEAD! IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT COMMERCIAL!

Now back to the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Sonic's POV~

_I awoke cuffed to an uncomfortable table. Eggman was staring at me. I noted with surprise that he wasn't wearing those stupid little sunglasses that the author hates so much... _(A/N: Damn! The fourth wall! Again! And I can't reprimand him right now cause he's dreaming... Damn!)

"_E-eggman? W-what d-do you w-want? W-what are you d-doing?"_

_"Hush, Sonic. It will only hurt for a while."_

_I watched in fear and confusion as the sadistic doctor unzipped his red jacket, then proceeded to remove it. Underneath was a light blue t-shirt, which funnily enough bore the legend "I'M IN SHAPE! OVAL IS A SHAPE!" with a picture of an egg. If that's the shirt he wears, I don't blame him for wearing that jacket... oh yeah, I'm in danger, I zoned out for a second._

_While I was contemplating Eggman's choice in t-shirts, he was removing his clothes... AAAUUUGGGHHHH! It burns! I can't look... Don't look, save yourselves! _(A/N: I need to talk to Sonic regarding not breaking the fourth wall while dreaming... Although, in this case, I don't blame him. In fact, I agree with him... I apologize if I've traumatized you with an image of Eggman naked... If it makes you feel better, I can't get it out of my head, too...)

_The human walked over and bent down by my ear. He stroked the top of my head, grinning hungrily. "So, my little Sonikku, are you a virgin?"_

_Panic immediately set in. "W-why w-would you ask that! W-wha-"_

_Before I could finish, the horrible truth set in. And it did so in the form of moustached lips forcefully pressing on my fawn ones. Dear Chaos, NOOOO! I don't want to lose my virginity like this! And to EGGMAN! Why? ! ? ! ? ! Please, no!_

_Eggman began to stroke my sides, feeling the soft blue and peach fur beneath his bare hands._

_"Stop! Please! Stop touching me!"_

_He responded by climbing on top of me... NO! But there was nothing I could do... He kissed me again, but this time his tongue flicked against my lips, demanding entrance. I clamped my jaw shut. The LAST thing I wanted was his tongue in my mouth! He pulled back looking angry. Then he smirked. His eyes were full of lust and desire. I have to say, that is the most terrifying thing I've EVER seen. Even being on the business end of Amy's piko piko hammer would be better than this..._

_Eggman grabbed somewhere I really didn't want him to, and I gasped, giving Eggman the entrance he wanted but I most certainly did NOT. As his slimy appendage explored my mouth, I tried to think of a way to get him to stop._

_Only one came to mind. Damn._

_I bit down hard, desperate. Eggman gave a muffled cry of pain and pulled back, glaring._

_He slapped me across the muzzle, hard. I yelped. I guess I wasn't thinking logically. I mean, I'm tied down, pretty much helpless, so I should've know he'd punish me if I bit... I felt myself start trembling._

_"Better..." he mumbled, "Let's try again..."_

_I swallowed... Crap. No..._

_But he didn't kiss me again._

_Instead, he moved to a more... fitting...position for what he'd be doing next... Dear Chaos, NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!_

_And then the pain started. It felt like I was being ripped in half. It lasted for ages..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: LOST: A green hedgehog. Name: Scourge. Eyes: blue. Last seen running off in the author's notes. Contact insaneshadowfangirl if you've seen him, or leave a review stating where you think he went. He is likely still in Insane's house, possibly in the bathroom, the study, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, or the basement.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Insane: It's safe now, the rape is over. Also, I'll tell you where I found Scourge next update. But I'd sure like to hear where you think he is!

Y'all know the drill. Commercial's over, back to the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Shadow's POV~

Sonic started screaming at the top of his lungs, sitting bolt upright. I was there in a split second, stroking his quills and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Shhh, Sonikku, everything is fine. You're safe, it's okay..."

Sonic snuggled into my arms, nuzzling into my chest fur, sobbing quietly. I put my arms around him, rocking back and forth, mumbling about how it was safe. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was saying anymore. I was too busy thinking. Should I tell him my feelings? Would it help him heal? Or would it freak him out and make him hate me... Wait. This Fic is Sonadow, Damnit. There's no way he'd hate me. (A/N: SHADOW! WHY? WHY MUST YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL FOR A THIRD TIME THIS CHAPTER! ?)

Sonic pulled away from Shadow, looking perplexed. "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you even care?"

I looked into those gorgeous emerald eyes, the ones that had lost their shine, but never should have, and smiled softly. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, just a small peck. I pulled back and said, "Because I love you, Sonikku."

~End of Chapter~

Insane: HA! CLIFFFHAAAANNGAAAAAAAA!

Sonic: Okay, guys you know what to do. R&R!

Shadow: *walks in.*

Insane: What's up, Shadzie?

Shadow: I checked the bathroom. No Scourge. Oh, and I still think I'm OOC.

Sonic: So Scourge is not in the bathroom...

Insane: Deal with being OOC! I'm doing the best I can!

~Insanity OUT!~


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Sonic: It's weirdly quiet...

Shadow: Insane isn't here.

Sonic: O_o Where is she?

Insane: *walks in, breathing heavily* Hello... mai... peeps...

Shadow: Where were you?

Insane: A reviewer called RALF told me Scourge was streaking in my backyard, so I went to check.

Sonic: So, why are you all out of breath?

Insane:.. There was a green hedgehog streaking alright, but it wasn't Scourge... I was chasing him down...

Sonic: O_o Who?

Manic: Hey, bro.

Sonic: O.O MANIC! ? ! ? !

Manic: I lost a bet.

Shadow:ROFL

Insane: I did find Scourge, though. I locked him in my closet.

Shadow: Where?

Insane: The Snow-White Kitsune told me to check the weirdo that's been sitting on my couch saying, "He went that way!" every time I asked if he'd seen Scourge. Turns out, he WAS Scourge. Can you believe it? Anyway, Manic, since I caught you, do the thing. And put some clothes on!

Manic: Peeps, we've been through this... She doesn't own it. Nor will she ever. The warnings haven't changed, and you should still check out TSTNH.

Insane: THANX! Now on with the horrible events that unfolded after Shadow made his confession! Despite what the title says, this IS Sonadow... So you should be prepared for something unexpected!

~Chapter 5: Broken Hearts~

~Shadow's POV~

_"Because I love you, Sonikku."_

I had said them. Those three words that had been hanging on my tongue since I had rescued him.

The cobalt hero's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

"Of course. And I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I love you, my little Sonikku, I always have and always will."

Sonic smiled. It was the first time he had since the "incident". "I love you, too, Shadow... Don't leave me..."

"Wouldn't dream of it..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: President Sonic has made a mess of things... He's doubled Mobius' debt, destroyed countless jobs, and wants to use your tax dollars to buy pizza. Vote Eggman 2012! 'Cause he'll do better... Well, probably not, but this ad should be supporting him, right? I don't know... You never can tell...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Insane: COME ON! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ELECTION ADS! Sorry.

Sonic: I bet you're wondering what Eggy's been up to, huh?

Insane: WARNING! REALLY CREEPY EGGMAN POV AHEAD!

Back to the damn fic!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Eggman's POV~

I was standing in my bedroom, putting the finishing touches on my plans. That troublesome biohog had taken my prisoner, and I wasn't even done with him. I've wanted that little blue fuzzball to be mine and mine alone for the longest time, and Shadow wasn't going to stop me. In fact, when my plan to get Sonic back finishes, I'll also have my revenge on that black and red rodent!

You see, I've been watching them... Even now, I see the two of them sound asleep on the couch in Shadow's apartment. They love each other... Which makes my plans even better.

I gave the see-through chamber one last go-over to make sure that the ebony rodent wouldn't be able to escape once he was thrown in. The chamber absorbed Chaos Energy, so none of his attacks would work, either. He would be forced to sit there and do nothing but watch while I had my fun.

I saw on my computer screen that the robot I'd sent to their house was already administering the sedatives to the hedgehogs. My guess is that they'll wake up maybe ten minutes after they get here.

My plan was already in motion, soon it would come to the climax. And I'd have my toy back, and he would be mine to play with for as long as I want.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Are you obsessively reading yaoi fanfiction? Can't stop for the life of you? You may have Yaoingitis. Yaoingitis is a strange disease that targets fanfiction lovers. Most people don't want it cured, but for those who do, top scientists at the Ab. Surdandstu Pid Institute have been working on a solution, and now there's Straitfichiagra! Talk to your doctor to see if Straitfichiagra is right for you. Side effects may include teeth falling out, nose coming off, brains melting out your ears, becoming a zombie, and craving human flesh. No-one should take or handle Straitfichiagra, as it isn't real and the disease is made-up.

Here's your fic, people.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Sonic's POV~

'_W-where am I?'_ I tried to move, but found my limbs wouldn't coöperate. _'Oh, no.'_ I opened my eyes, and saw a room that was NOT the one I had fallen asleep in. I looked to my left, and saw Shadow. He was trapped in some kind of clear box, but his eyes only held worry for me.

I knew why the instant I realized I was chained down to a bed. _'Chaos, no not again..'_

All I could do was whimper in fear as Eggman entered the room. The horrible human waltzed over to me like he owned the world.

"Hello, my little Sonikku. Welcome back. I know I'm glad you're here."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a pitiful whine. Not again, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!

But I knew it couldn't be stopped unless Shadow could get out of his box, and knowing Eggman, he had planned it so that poor Shadow had to watch me go through this. Eggman had been... ready... when he came in, so he climbed directly on top of me. He moved up a little to whisper in my trembling triangular ear. Though he whispered, his voice seemed to echo loudly in the room, and I could tell that Shadow could hear every word.

"If you don't coöperate, my little Sonikku, then Shadow will be shocked by that box. It will be extremely painful, and will increase in time the more times it happens. Understood, my toy?"

I whimpered, but nodded. Toy... I guess that description fit...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Save the polar bears!

Back to the fic.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Shadow's POV~

Chaos, this was awful. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block it out. Even if I looked away, my ears were working perfectly... and listening was worse than watching.

Poor Sonic... I could hear his whines and whimpers, his squeals of pain and fear. It was much worse than when I was trying to rescue him in chapter 2... (A/N: DAMNIT! *sigh...* I'll get the Krazy Glue to put the fourth wall back together...) Back then I didn't know exactly what was happening. Now I did, and every sound coming from that bed was sending a pang into my heart. And Eggman's moans, groans and... other noises were worse than what I was hearing from Sonic.

I now hated the Doctor with a passion that considerably surpassed the hatred I held for G.U.N.

But, for the moment, there was nothing I could do. Nothing but listen to Eggman abuse my poor fuzzbull. Interestingly, he wasn't screaming. He was yelping, and whimpering, and many other noises that tore at my heart, but not screaming.

I knew in my heart that he was holding it in, trying to spare me some pain.

That's the thing that made me fall for him above all else. He put everyone else ahead of him. He took care of his own pain last.

I had to get us out of here.

~End Chapter~

Insane: Damn... This took forever...

Sonic: You started it Wednesday! And you had too much French homework yesterday to even work on it! I'd say two days of writing is okay!

Insane: Ferme ta bouche!

Sonic: What?

Shadow: "Shut your mouth." R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Sonic: Where is everyone...?

Mephiles: *Appears out of thin air* Hello, Ilibis Trigger.

Sonic: What in the holy name of my underwear are you doing HERE! ? ! ?

Mephiles:... You don't even WEAR underwear.

Insane:*Runs in, starts to talk, and then sees Mephiles* HELLO MAI- ZOMFC! MEPHYKINS!*glomps the dark god*

Sonic: O_o...ROFLMAO

Mephiles: Hello, Insanity, I trust you're doing well?

Insane: Yup! Mephykins, will you please do the thing for me?

Mephiles: Must this happen every chapter? She doesn't own it. If you haven't yet, click on TSTNH. I command you! Warnings: Same.

Sonic: *Snickers* Thanks, Mephykins. =D *Gets punched in the face*

Mephiles: Listen, Blue. I ALLOW her to call me that because she is insane enough to scare ME. She is also my cousin. If you call me that again...

Sonic: *Swallows*

Insane: Let there be an answer to a review!

~Chapter 6: ZOMC, IZ DAT EVAN POZZIBLE!?~

~Sonic's POV~

It was the morning after that second rape. My whole body felt sore. My stomach was churning. I really didn't feel well, and thought I might be getting sick. As if on cue, the sadistic doctor walked in. He trounced over to me and stroked the top of my head.

"Good morning, Sonikku."

"Good morning, Master."

I really didn't want to call him that, but he'd told me the night before that he would hurt Shadow more if I didn't.

"You don't look too good, my little slut."

I cringed at the term. "I feel sick, Master."

He caressed the side of my face. "Well, I'll give you a check up then, slut. But you have to behave. If you don't..."

He let the threat hang in the air, glancing at Shadow to make sure I got the point. I wanted to cry. To keep him from hurting Shadow, I would do anything. Even if it increased the pain I felt tenfold.

"Of course, Master. I wouldn't dream of misbehaving."

"Good." And with that, Eggman finally let me out of the chains.

I didn't think I could walk in my condition. I still tried, though, and failed miserably. I couldn't even stand. The next thing I knew, I was on all fours on the ground. Before I could do anything else, my body reacted to the stress of the uncomfortably fast movement and I found my stomach ejecting the food I had eaten before I was kidnapped, using the only escape chute it had, my mouth. I heaved until there was nothing left, and then continued with dry heaves for a good ten minutes.

When I finally stopped, I curled into a shivering ball. I felt the long arms of my captor scoop me up, thankfully gently. I felt his hand on top of my head, gently scratching behind my ear. I gave a soft purr; I couldn't help it. My ears were my soft spots. And after the rough treatment I had been going through since I'd woken up the night before, I was caught completely off guard by the gentle touch.

Eggman carried me through the halls until we reached a room marked "Clinic". He walked in and set me on an examination table. I laid there, realizing just how exhausted I was. I hadn't gotten any sleep, I was in too much pain and misery to shut down my brain. I'm really starting to hate the author, she's as sadistic as she is insane... (A/N: SHEESH. Hate on me AND break the fourth wall, why don't ya...)

I was tired, and the examination table was pretty comfy for some strange reason. I soon found myself unwillfully drifting off to Dreamland...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: COOKIES!

Now back to the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Shadow's POV~

I was really worried about Sonic. Eggman had him under his complete and total control. It was my fault, that much I knew. It hurt me to listen to Eggman call my little puffball a "slut" and a "toy". But worse was Sonic being forced to call Eggman "Master". I knew he was doing everything he could to protect me, but I wish he'd just let me feel the pain instead of him. I knew that wasn't going to happen, though. Not with Sonic.

And I knew I'd do the same if our roles were reversed. But that didn't make it any easier.

Right now, though, I was worried because Sonic was sick. I didn't doubt that Egghead would give him treatment, after all, who wants a sick "toy"? But I was worried it was something major.

I sat and waited for the longest time. Eventually, the door opened and the human walked in with my furball looking half asleep in his arms. What confused me was that the Doctor had a strange look on his face, one that seemed to be of unbridled _glee_. What did he do?

I watched as Eggman took a metal ring and clamped it around Sonic's neck. He then attached that to a chain bolted in the wall. I understood. Now Sonic could move more freely, but he still couldn't leave the bed.

Eggman left, and I looked at Sonic. "What's wrong, Sonikku?

He looked at me with tired eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry, but didn't have the energy. "Shadow... I'm pregnant. He got me pregnant. That's what he's been trying to do..."

~End Chapter~

Shadow: I think I'm gonna be sick...

Sonic: Me too... Hey, where have you been?

Shadow: I was feeding Scourge; he's still chained in the closet.

Insane: Review? I'll give you a cookie!

~Insanity OUT!~


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Emeralds, Healing Rubies

Insane: HELLO MAI PEEPS! EPIC CHAPTER AHEAD!

Sonic: Warning: MPREG, Violence, unexpected twists, and excited pink hedgehogs. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Amy: YAY!

Shadow: Do the thing!

Amy: She owns nothing. GOT IT! ? *pulls out mallet*

Scourge: *muffled because he's still in the closet* R&R! Tell her to let me out, PLEEEEEZE! I beg of you!

Insane: Ready? Here's Shadzie!

~Chapter 7: Knowledge, Anger, and Revenge~

~Shadow's POV~

_'My Chaos... THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM!'_

He'd gotten my puff-ball PREGNANT! I was pissed. Sonic had said that Eggman had been obsessed with him for years. He wanted Sonic to have his babies. And thanks to Mobian Hedgehog anatomy, he'd gotten that much. The sadistic man had an obsession that made Rose's look like she hated his guts and didn't want to come anywhere near him.

This much I knew. Ivo Robotnik was going to pay. And I was going to collect. I could feel my rage burning through me... My blood singing with it. And, without any kind of warning...

BOOOOOOOOOOM! The chamber exploded.

Sonic had been curled up under the blanket, looking like a little bump. Because of this, he was safe from the glass shards that sprayed in every direction. After the blast, Sonic's fuzzy blue head popped out of the covers, wide-eyed. Then, as he realized what happened, his face split into a wide smile.

"Shadow? ! ? How-"

"I don't know, and there's no time!"

I ran over and easily broke the chain connecting to Sonic's neck. I started to pick him up, but stopped when I heard HIS voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I saw red. The next thing I knew, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was no longer residing in this world, and I was halfway to the hospital with a snoozing blue furball happily cuddled in my arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Want some socks?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Insane: WARNING: AMY ROSE POV AHEAD!

Shadow: Unexpected stuff ahead.

Back to the fic.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Amy Rose's POV~(OH NOES!)

I was worried for Sonic even BEFORE I'd been called by Shadow and told what had happened, and now, as I rushed to Central City Hospital, I had an empty feeling in my stomach. The strange thing is, I don't think it had anything to do with what happened. It seemed to have more to do with how strange Shadow was acting...

Was he... in love... with Sonic? And if he was, did Sonic love him back? And if Sonic DID love Shadow back, that obviously meant he didn't love ME...

I could've been jealous, or angry, or any other negative emotion. But instead, I thought about it for a moment and realized that if they loved each other, then they were HAPPY. And if they were happy, then what right did I have to take that from them? I should be happy that Sonic's happy... And star looking for someone new, someone who will make me happy, too.

Because that's what love is... And I don't even think that's what I felt for Sonic. Maybe the author's right, and I'm only ATTRACTED to him... (A/N:...)

I don't care who Sonic loves, as long as he's happy.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Got milk?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Insane: PEEPS!

Sonic: O.O ZOMFC! SHE ACCEPTED IT!

Back to the futr- I mean Fic!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~At Hospital~

~Narrator's POV~

Insane, I wanted to say that I'm very glad you didn't fire me... (A/N: *bangs head on keyboard*bn n hwdfhdjftvn gfikmxftrxfhgcfhxdhyb tycug)

Anyway, at Central City Hospital, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles were all in the waiting room, ummm, waiting. For what? For the doctor to tell them they can see Sonic, of course. Shadow was pacing around in circles, worry evident in his piercing ruby eyes.

"Shadow," Amy said, "You should sit down. Sonic wouldn't want you to be antsy."

Shadow looked at her. He had confessed his love for Sonic to the group, and had expected Amy to attempt murder-by-piko-piko-hammer, but instead she'd looked him straight in the eyes and told him to make the fuzzball happy, or else. Shadow had been stunned. Amy had said she'd guessed about their feelings for each other and thought it over. She'd told him she'd be happy for them as long as they were happy.

Shadow was glad that Amy wasn't going to flip out on him. He was glad that the others accepted their love.

But he was still worried about the baby.

As if on cue, the doctor came in, grinning from ear to ear. "Which one of you is Shadow?"

"Me."

"I have great news."

I was confused. "Do tell."

"The test Eggman used to determine if Sonic was pregnant... Gave a _**false**_ positive. In other words, he's not carrying the child of his rapist."

Shadow went weak-kneed with sweet, sweet, relief. "He's not pregnant... HE'S NOT PREGNANT!"

The ebony hedgie glomped the nearest person, who happened to be Amy, and she glomped right back!

The doctor took them to see Sonic. He looked relived. You would be too! Shadow glomped him Amy-style, being really out of character. But love makes you do that! And knowing Egghead had failed at knocking up Sonic made it even better! Shadow looked into those once-shattered emerald eyes, and Sonic looked back into the rubies that healed them.

"I love you, my little blue fuzzball."

"I love you too, my ebony hero."

"I promise, Sonic. I won't ever leave you. I don't ever _want_ to leave you. Please, marry me..."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say..."

~End Story~

Sonic: WOW.

Shadow: Are you gonna do a sequel, Insane?

Insane: If that's what the peeps want. =D

Scourge:*still muffled because he's still in the closet* R&R! Tell her if you want a Sequel! And to let me out! This closet is cold!

~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
